With the development of network technologies, watching network videos on video websites has become a mainstream manner for people's entertainment and learning. To help a user find, among millions of network videos, videos that the user likes, each video website recommends videos to the user in various presentation manners.
For video recommendation, video labels (for example, leading characters, directors, actors, and brief introduction of a film) and a watching record of a user are usually used. In a conventional video recommending method, interest of a user is usually analyzed according to a historical watching record of the user, so as to recommend videos to the user. Alternatively, other videos having video labels the same as that in the historical watching record are recommended for the user. For example, if the user has watched “Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels”, other works of Guy Ritchie are recommended to the user. Videos may be divided into long videos and short videos according to video durations.
However, users have different standards for selection of long videos and short videos. In the conventional video recommending method, long videos and short videos are not separately processed for recommendation, and consequently, the accuracy of recommendation is not high enough.